Surrender
by Like Sunshine And Gunpowder
Summary: "While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions"- Stephen R. Covey. What happens when Nikki and Kacey are caught doing something? Something they shouldn't be doing? How far will they go to protect their secret? And who exactly is pulling all the strings? *Doesn't follow show's storyline beyond the mentioned scene in this*
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this a while ago but wanted to wait until the request I'd sent through for Kacey's character was added. Just to make it a little more clear, Grantly is alive in this and Eve [as far as this fic goes] doesn't exist... _at all_. Okay, now that I've cleared that up... **

* * *

"Sorry Miss," Kacey had said with an impish grin, looking up at Nikki with her captivating blue eyes.

"S'alright," Nikki had replied, clearing her throat.

Kacey's movements had been so quick, so unpredictable. There was little time to react before she found herself in the young girls arms, engulfed in a tight hug.

She had felt a certain uneasiness at being in such close proximity to the football aficionado and when they broke apart she had made the biggest mistake she could have made.

She breathed in... Breathed in Kacey's distinct scent that never failed to send her thoughts tumbling to the less ethical part of her brain.

Despite her attempts of blocking it out, it still somehow managed to make it's way into her system and she knew all to well where her train of thought was headed.

Her feelings were her guilty pleasure. She knew how wrong they were and she absolutely hated herself for being so weak but Kacey had her hooked and she couldn't even deny it.

Nikki had turned away rather abruptly seeking solitude in the empty PRU where she could only hope she would get her mind straight.

Kacey beamed, chewing her bottom lip as Nikki turned her back to her.

The hug, for all it's purposes, had meant more to her than she could have ever predicted.

It had only happened on an impulse but Kacey's stomach filled with butterflies at the mere memory of it.

She shouldn't be feeling this way about her teacher, whatever _this way _was... but even so, that didn't stop her

"Miss?"

Nikki nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned towards the all too familiar voice.

"Kacey..." She greeted, exhaling deeply, her heart pounding due to the scare, "Shouldn't you be in the lecture theatre right now?"

Kacey shrugged her shoulders.

"I needed to talk to you about something..." She began, walking towards the sofa in the PRU where Nikki was sitting.

"Couldn't it have waited?"

She hadn't meant for it to come out so blunt, but if the look on Kacey's face was any indication, the teen was hurt; confused.

"Is everything okay Miss?" Kacey then asked uncertainly, noticing that her teacher was deliberately avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

The young adult panicked.

"I... Never mind."

A tense silence fell amongst the two before Nikki spoke.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Kacey stiffened, no longer having nearly as much confidence as she had possessed seconds before.

"It...It doesn't matter," She stuttered, subconsciously chewing her bottom lip.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Nikki stated, sensing that the young adult needed the reassurance.

Kacey looked to the floor before whispering, "I don't think I can..."

By now Nikki was worried. She had long since forgotten about her previous predicament; those thoughts were well behind her.

"What makes you say that?"

Nikki could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up, "You'll just think I'm a freak or something!"

"No I won't Kacey, I promise you I won't."

"It's not my fault," She whimpered, wiping the tears than had escaped down her face, "I don't _choose_ who I like..."

"Kacey what are you talking about?"

Kacey remained silent, suddenly very interested in her hands.

"Kacey?"

Kacey yelled in a sudden outburst, "I'm talking about you!"

Nikki was stunned into silence. She tried to speak; form any sort of words, but it was as if all the wind had been knocked out of her.

Kacey rubbed her face ridding it from all the tear marks that had trailed down her cheeks, "I_ told_ you you'd think I'm a freak!"

Kace turned, heading straight for the door fighting back the stupid tears that threatened to spill at any minute.

"Kacey wait!"

Her hand hovered over the door handle of the PRU but she refused to turn around.

"Kacey, what did you mean?"

Lowering her hand, she shut her eyes a lone tear escaping. She breathed in deeply, biting her bottom lip as she turned around.

Kacey was surprised to see that Nikki was standing right behind her, looking at her expectantly.

"I... I was talking about you..." She whispered, looking anywhere but at the woman stood opposite her, "As in, _I like you._"

"What?" Nikki asked again however she had heard her perfectly fine before and couldn't help but smile. She just needed to get Kacey to look at her.

Frustration coursed through Kacey's veins forcing her to look up at Nikki, firing a glare at her for her incompetence to listen.

Seeing the brunette smiling, however, Kacey stopped in her tracks.

The confusion on her face was evident.

"Kacey, I don't think you're a freak."

Kacey's voice came out as little more than a whisper, "You mean you don't care that I'm your pupil and that I like you?"

Nikki shook her head. A huge grin spread across Kacey's face as she realised what was happening.

Stepping forward, closing the remaining gap between them, Kacey slowly kissed her.

The passion between the two ignited like fireworks. Quickly gaining all of her confidence back, Kacey grabbed Nikki's face hungrily with her hands taking charge, sliding her tongue into Nikki's mouth.

Nikki began running her hands through Kacey's short, blonde hair causing Kacey to moan in pleasure. They dared to take it the slightest bit further when...

_"What the hell is this?!"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is pretty short compared to the first chapter but I wanted to update it sooner rather than later. Do you mind if I update more often but with chapters around this length or chapters that are longer but take more time to be posted? Let me know! Thanks for all your reviews and follows! :)**

* * *

"_What the hell is this?"_

A mixture of fear and guilt ripped through the pair as they jerked apart.

"Barry..." Kacey began cautiously, watching as her brothers face contorted between confusion and anger.

"I don't wanna hear it..." Barry growled suddenly, frowning in disgust.

"Barry will you _please_ just _listen_!" She pleaded, throwing a desperate look back at Nikki.

Nikki remained silent, however; her chin jutted out, mouth slightly parted and eyes as distant as the stars and as troubled as the tide.

The slam of the door resonated as Barry stormed furiously out of the room.

"_Barry_!" Kacey yelled in desperation, yanking the door open in hot pursuit, "Barry let me explain!"

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, pivoting on the spot like a raging bull, "Go on then!"

Kacey squirmed, looking towards her feet.

"Tell me!" Barry yelled, stepping forward with his shoulders hunched.

She stepped back, "Barry, I... It wasn't what it looked like..."

"Oh, yeah?" He spat incredulously, "Well you tell me what it was then, if it wasn't your_ teacher_ stickin' her _tongue_ down _your throat_!"

"Shut up Barry!" Kacey screeched with wide eyes, frantically looking around hoping no one had heard.

"_No_, I won't! What she did was_ wrong_ Kacey, she deserves to be locked up!"

Kacey folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, "You're one to talk! Jacks mum?"

"That's _different_!"

"How?!"

"It just is, _alright_?" He grumbled, "She's_ sick_, she is. Coming onto her pupil like _that..."_

"Baz, I kissed _her_..." Kacey admitted feebly knowing the storm that was about to come.

"Your not a lezza Kace, don't you cover up for _that sicko_!"

"I'm not covering anything up! Barry, _please_ don't do anything stupid..." she pleaded, biting her bottom lip.

"What? Like tell Mrs Mulgrew what _she _did?!"

"Barry it was _me, I _kissed _her!" _She sobbed, grabbing his arm as he turned away, "I'll do anything Barry... Just _please _don't say anything."

His expression remained hard as stone as he considered her proposition...

"Alright..." He began, a sly smirk gradually appearing, "We have a ourselves a little deal... Tomorrow morning, meet me out in the bike shed..."

"Would it not make more sense just to come in with you instead of..."

"Look, do you want me to keep your little secret or not?_"_

Kacey nodded timidly, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Then don't ask any questions, just do as I say..." he ordered as he walked away, a smug grin plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kacey watched as Barry rounded the corner, finally allowing the tears she had held in to flow freely as she sobbed silently to herself.

Slowly, she slid down the wall pulling her knees up to her chin, thankful for the vacant corridors.

This whole situation was a mess, but who else could she blame but herself? She'd made the first move after all...

Barry was her brother; her own flesh and blood, but she knew he was trouble.

Her heart had sank when she first saw him standing there, shaking with anger in the doorway.

When Zoe had kissed her all those months ago Barry was ready to kill the quirky sports enthusiast, so God only knew what would he would do to her teacher!

She knew agreeing to do whatever Barry told her was a mistake, as inevitably it meant that she'd made a deal with the devil...

No good could come from whatever Barry was planning. It made her sick to the stomach just thinking about it as the angst welled up inside of her.

The shrill of the bell announcing that it was home time sounded throughout the school.

As the hallway's quickly filled with the hustle and bustle of pupils eager to get home, Kacey reluctantly pulled herself up off the floor, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her red letterman jacket.

For a moment she contemplated just leaving.

It_ was _the easy option, but she knew she couldn't; not after everything that just happened.

Skilfully, she wormed her way through the tightly packed crowd of students that were all heading in the opposite direction, breathing a sigh as she finally reached the PRU, shutting the door behind her.

"I talked to Barry," Kacey announced. She hoped Nikki hadn't heard the slight crack in her voice as she joined the now less shell shocked woman on the small sofa in the room, "He said he wouldn't tell anyone."

The brunette lifted her head from her clasped hands, rubbing her face tiredly.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I... I don't know," She replied honestly.

Testing the boundaries, Nikki dared to reach out and grab Kacey's hand giving it a squeeze.

"We'll be fine," she stated however she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more; Kacey or herself.

Kacey smiled however it didn't quite reach her eyes and for the first time Nikki noticed the fresh tear stains on the blondes cheeks.

Immediately a strange sense of protectiveness surged through her, "_Did he hurt you_?"

"No!"

"Kacey you don't have to cover up for him, you know. I know how angry he was when he left..."

"_Oh my God_ you sound _just like him_!" Kacey spat in exasperation with raised eyebrows. Why couldn't anyone just believe her? As she saw the hurt and confusion flash in Nikki's eyes she immediately regretted her outburst, "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"_There you are!_ Barry _said _you were up here," Dynasty sighed, firing a polite smile at Nikki before glaring at her sister, "Come on, we gotta go!"

Kacey swiped at her eyes hoping her sister wouldn't pick up on the red puffiness.

"I...I'm coming now, can you just _wait_ a minute?"

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife however Dynasty was oblivious to it all.

"No, come on! Baz is waiting for us outside."

Kacey squeezed her eyes shut and jutted her jaw out in frustration.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Kacey," Nikki announced dryly, giving Kacey no choice but to leave their conversation at that.

The tone of her voice stung, but Kacey tried her best to act natural and that hurt even more.

"Yeah," Kacey agreed reluctantly, meeting her gaze hoping she could see just how sorry she really was.

She hated herself for having such a quick temper, it was getting her nowhere.

Dynasty eyed the pair, for the first time sensing the tension between them, however she quickly dismissed her scrutinisation not really caring as she could only assume it was something to do with boxing. She grabbed a hold of Kacey's arm, "See ya tomorrow Miss!"

She spun around, shuffling out of the room in her usual primadonna way with a disinclined Kacey in tow.

* * *

**Thanks again for all your reviews and PM's they really make my day :) I'll try and have another update for this ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Kacey awoke the next morning she immediately wished she hadn't.

If the bags under her eyes were any indication, last night had been rough.

Just as she had dismissed a worry, another cropped up out of nowhere resulting in half the night being spent tossing and turning, unable to get some much needed rest.

She wasn't exactly sure _when_ she had finally slipped into the realms of sleep, nevertheless she hazarded a guess that it wasn't long before she had woken up.

Reluctantly, she freed herself from the safe confines of her bed, making her way downstairs after getting ready.

"Are you sure you wanna wear that?" Her mother asked as she entered the kitchen.

Kacey frowned, looking down at her attire, "I always wear this..."

"Oh, yeah I know love, it's just it's a bit cold out for that jacket don't you think?" Carol explained, eyeing the red Letterman jacket that Kacey always seemed inclined to wear, emphasising her point.

Kacey shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."

The truth was: it did, and as she walked to school the cool air sent shivers down her spine. She should have just listened to her mum.

The weather didn't look pleasant at all.

The skies were a depressing grey, the sun hidden well beyond the thick clouds. The wind was fierce, nearly knocking Kacey off of her feet as she walked through the coastal town of Greenock.

Reaching the school gates, she came to a complete stop.

She could see Barry loitering around the bike shelter, seemingly unfazed by the fierce winds. As he spotted her at the gates, he cocked his head to the side beckoning her over.

As she briefly looked towards the school, she caught sight of the one person she wanted- _needed_- to talk to... Nikki.

She watched as the woman got out of her car, shutting the door and clicking the lock. As she walked towards the school doors Kacey began jogging after her, deciding Barry could wait.

As she made her way up the slope, she swallowed as she heard the all too familiar voice shout...

"Mrs Mulgrew!"

Kacey spun around, instantly making eye contact with Barry.

He glared at her as he quickly made his way up to their head teacher who was no more than a foot away her.

She felt as if she had been sucker-punched in the stomach, barely being able to breathe as her brother got nearer and nearer.

Was he really going to do this? Right _here... _Right _now_?!

"Yes, Barry?" Christine responded with a sigh as she shut her car boot, her blonde hair whipping around in every which direction.

"I..." Barry's eyes flicked towards the school doors, watching as Nikki disappeared into the building. He smirked, "I was just wondering if you need any help with them boxes, Miss." He said with a Pan-Am smile, looking towards the pile that was assembled beside her car.

Christine was taken aback, smiling warily, "Uh, I should be okay here Barry, I've got Connor here to help... But, thank you."

"No problem Miss," Barry dismissed, watching as she and Connor lugged the heavy boxes up into the school.

He turned to look at his little sister, a smug grin on his face, "Shall we?" He gestured towards the bike shed.

Kacey rolled her eyes, however she followed him over.

"We had a _deal_, you said you weren't gonna _tell_!" She screamed as soon as they reached the shelter.

"We did have a deal... and you almost _ruined_ it there with your little _shenanigans_."

"_Shenanigans_?" Kacey spat, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"I saw you running after _her..."_

"_I needed to talk to her!_" Kacey defended with wide eyes.

"Well you can talk to _her _later..." Barry pulled out his phone, briefly scanning his messages until he found what he was looking for, "You see this..." He held up his phone, an image of an Aston Martin One-77 flashing up on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna help me steal it."

* * *

**Thank you all again for your reviews! Love reading them all :) I'll try to keep up with this 1-2 day update thing, I don't want to drag updates out... Sorry if there were a few mistakes in this, I've been writing/editing this since half 1 [in the morning] because I can't sleep- same goes for the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You're gonna help me steal it."_

Kacey gasped, stepping back, "_No way, Barry!_ That wasn't what we _agreed_!"

"Ah, I think you'll find that you said you'd do _'anything'..."_ He reminded her smugly, putting away his phone.

"Yeah, I did but..."

"But nothing," he said, "Next week there's gonna be an exhibition of this car, if we can get it before it leaves on Friday we'll get _one hundred thousand pounds_ Kace!"

"Baz are you sure you're not getting' ripped off? That cars worth _a lot _more than that..." She questioned with wide eyes, shaking her head slowly in complete and utter shock.

"Well there's a lot of people that have to get their cut."

"Barry this sounds a lot bigger than your normal deals..." Kacey stated nervously.

"It is..." Barry admitted, "But just think, if this goes well... all that money'll be ours! Well mine, but still, you're getting something out of this as well so it's a win-win situation!"

He was grinning like the Cheshire cat and it was beginning to scare her.

She fiddled with the hem of her jacket, biting her bottom lip, "I don't know about this Barry..."

* * *

"_God_ you look like hell..."

Nikki looked up from the cup of instant coffee she was making, firing a glare at the ignorant disparager that was George Windsor.

"Gee, _thanks..." _she spat back, balling her fists up. It took all of her will power not to go over there and smack the pompous git as he walked over to the plush seats in the staff room.

Nikki sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly with one hand whilst stirring her coffee with the other. Insolent or not, he _was _right...

Audrey, who had witnessed the little altercation approached Nikki, always one for interfering...

"Are you okay, Nikki?" The concern in her voice was genuine, but it was unnecessary and just plain annoying.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks," Nikki reassured sharply, wanting nothing more than to drink the coffee that would hopefully give her the kick she needed to wake herself up a little more.

"Are you sure?" The older woman prodded.

Nikki knew the woman only had her best intentions at heart but she was persistent and it was getting on her last nerve...

"Audrey, I appreciate your concern, but I really am fine... I've just had a lot on my mind recently," She explained, hoping the woman would leave it at that.

The truth was, she _did _have a lot of things on her mind... Kacey being the main attribution.

Barry walking in on them yesterday had disrupted everything...

They hadn't had that moment; that moment when they broke apart and just smiled at each other...They hadn't even had a chance to talk about it even after Barry was gone!

It was inevitable that things were going to change between them, but how?

How would something between them even work?

She was Kacey's teacherand Kacey was her pupil...

"Oh, well if you ever need anyone to talk to..." Audrey left the proposition open-ended, knowing Nikki knew exactly what she meant.

"Thanks," Nikki replied with a tight-lipped smile.

Taking her coffee, she slumped down into one of the comfy chairs further away from the collected group in the middle of the staff room wanting to be left alone with her thoughts...

Ironically she had wanted the exact opposite the night before, unable to sleep as so many plagued her mind all at once.

For weeks she had thought about her and Kacey... together; as a couple, but she knew that could never happen...

At least that was what she had told herself... She had never imagined it becoming reality and now, facing the prospect of it actually happening, she couldn't cope...

There were too many conflicting emotions.

Yes, she wanted it; craved it almost, but she had to think about the consequences... What would happen if anyone else found out?

She could kiss her teaching career goodbye that was for sure, and there was also the fact that despite her (at times) shocking maturity, Kacey was not yet 18 which meant she could go to prison!

And then there were the other repercussions, like what would happen to Kacey...

If they were caught, how could Kacey possibly go back school and face everyone? She couldn't exactly act as if nothing had happened, kids were brutal...

"_They would have a field day with my Kacey_..." Nikki thought to herself.

Wait, _her _Kacey_?_

She hadn't a clue where the sudden possessiveness came from.

Things were just happening so fast...

She wasn't sure what these feelings were, she just knew that the more she thought about the whole situation, the stronger she felt for Kacey. _Her Kacey..._ But could she really allow herself to risk not just her own future, but Kacey's as well?

She breathed a sigh, taking a sip of her coffee immediately regretting it as it burnt the tip of her tongue causing her to spill some on her lap.

She jolted out of her seat, hissing as the scalding liquid met her skin.

Swearing under her breath, she set the cup down on the coffee table making her way over to the kitchenette looking for some paper towels.

This day was not starting out well...

* * *

**Hey again! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! (translation: Thank you very much for your reviews!)... Haha sorry, I do french and wanted to mix things up a little... Ah, excitement! (Jokes).**

**Anyway, on a serious note, thanks for sticking with this story and continuing to read it, it really means a lot. I have**** a little random question for you: what do you guys think of this story so far? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this update took a little longer to update. I have exams after halloween break so I've had to study but I'm back! **

* * *

It was morning break before Kacey even had the chance to look for Nikki.

Being put back into the mainstream had been a blessing as well as a curse.

Yes, she was no longer considered a problem-pupil, but even so it meant that she no longer had a legitimate excuse to spend the entire day in Nikki's company.

Before, they had class time together as well as training sessions, now it had simply been reduced to sports and English and unluckily for her, Friday mornings timetable had neither.

"Oi, Kace!"

She groaned as she walked through the busy corridor.

"Aw, what do you want now Barry!" She snapped, looking back at her brother.

Mockingly, he raised his arms in surrender as he walked beside her, "Ay, don't get your knickers in a twist... I just wanted to know whether you'd made up your mind yet."

"Well, no. I haven't..." She informed him matter-of-factly.

Barry stopped dead in his tracks, blocking her path.

"Uh, do you mind?"

"No," his voice was dripping with sarcasm; a menacing look to match on his face.

"Aw, do one will ya!" She groaned, attempting to go around the antagonistic idiot.

He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her,"Look, its up to you, but if you don't..." He smirked devilishly.

"I know Barry!" She yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the corridor.

Barry quickly pulled Kacey into the empty classroom beside them, glaring at any onlookers.

"Look you need to keep your mouth shut, you!" He warned as soon as the door closed, "If anyone gets suspicious, we're done!"

"I don't care!"

"Look, I agreed to keep what you did with that... That _teacher_ of yours, so you need to keep up with your end of the bargain, alright?"

Kacey's jaw was tight as she glared holes into Barry's head.

"Will you just back off? I need to do something first... You'll get your answer after."

Barry opened his mouth to say something when the room got darker.

The pupils in the corridor started screaming.

"Wh...What happened to the lights?" Kacey panicked, looking around the dark classroom.

"It's probably just the weather," Barry stated, walking over to the door, "See..."

Kacey walked over, looking out of the glass panel seeing the power cables whipping madly in the wind through the window's of the corridor.

"They'll probably come back on in a..."

Just as he spoke, the lights flickered back on.

Kacey shook her head bringing her mind back to focus, "I need to go..."

She didn't wait for his objection that she knew would come, she just left. She needed to find her...

Reaching Nikki's classroom she groaned as she found the room empty.

Behind her she could hear the speedy click-clacking of heels on the schools cheap linoleum floor.

"Sonia!" She called as the woman teetered past.

"Everything alright love?" The bubbly woman asked, smiling brightly.

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen Miss Boston?"

"Oh, darling you just missed her, she's on her way to the emergency staff meeting... This weather's messing with the schools power," she explained, "If you run you might be able to catch her, she was just down that corridor there."

"Okay, thanks."

She waited until the cheery woman was out of sight before she ran.

They didn't need Sonia on their backs as well if she figured something out.

Kacey ran the length of the corridors, pushing past anyone in her way. Break was almost over but she _needed _to talk to her.

As she rounded her third corridor she saw her...

"Miss!"

Nikki stalled just as she was walking through the door of the staffroom.

She looked behind her seeing a helpless Kacey stood at the end of the corridor.

They made eye contact, Kacey firing her a pleading look.

She knew what it meant.

Quickly, she looked into the staffroom. No one had seen her yet. She had time...

"Going somewhere?"

Nikki groaned as she heard the authoritative voice behind her.

"I just need to speak to Kacey... About training."

Christine looked between the waiting teen and Nikki before speaking again, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid it'll have to wait... We have more _pressing_ issues than boxing."

As the woman walked into the staffroom, Nikki shook her head in disbelief.

They got along generally well now, but her smug attitude left a lot to be desired.

"I..." She stopped herself.

Was there any point in arguing?

She looked back at Kacey as she reluctantly walked into the staffroom, the young adult firing her a look of exasperation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**

**I want to try and include as much things as you all want so if you want to suggest anything I'll see what I can do, but I do have this story mapped out from start to finish so I want to apologise in advance if i can't please everyone.**

**Happy Halloween, have a good night tonight! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention please," Christine began, hushing the quiet chatter among the staff.

As silence descended across the room she continued,"I'm sure you're all aware of the extreme weather warning for later this afternoon... If not, you know now... We've already experienced a brief power cut just a few minutes ago, but we can't be sure whether it'll be the last so we may have to close the school if it happens again."

"That's a bit drastic, isn't it?" Nikki scoffed in disbelief, speaking for the majority of the staff in doing so.

"We have a duty to protect our pupils and having no power means automatic school closure until the problem can be sorted..."

"Well, you won't have any objections from me," Grantly muttered, flicking through his newspaper,"A day off from teaching this lot? Brilliant..."

"Right... Well, we still have power now so if we can go ahead with normal timetable..."

"And if the power goes off again?" Audrey was next to ask.

"If that happens take your class to their designated assembly points..."

"We_ can't _make them stand outside in_ this _weather!"

"I _know_ that, Audrey... If you'd let me _finish_... Take your classes to their assembly points _in_ and _around_ the school building," Christine reiterated, "You'll be sent the locations for each year group in an email shortly... Let the pupils know what's happening. They have permission to use their phones _next lesson, _and next lesson _only,_ to contact their parents and let them know that they may be home early."

As if on cue the bell ending morning break sounded.

"Alright, you can all go now," Christine dismissed, watching as they all began to file out of the staff room one by one.

Nikki practically sprung out of her chair, getting to the door in record time.

As she walked out she looked down the corridor expectantly and her heart sank...

Kacey was no longer there.

With a sigh she set off to her next class: year 12 English.

Despite knowing she wasn't going to be there, Nikki couldn't help but hope Kacey would be around the corner.

She knew she was just flattering herself thinking Kacey would actually wait for her.

The way she acted yesterday; she had been so blunt, it was uncalled for.

As she rounded the corner, she sucked in her breath...

"About _flippin' _time!"

She jumped, putting a hand on her racing heart.

"_For Gods sake Barry_..."

"Look..." He began in a hushed tone, eyeing the teachers that passed,"_You and me_, we're gonna have a little chat..."

She raised her eyebrows, smirking, "Are we now?"

He glared at her, "Look, you _really _don't wanna mess me around..."

"I'm not scared of you, Barry," She scoffed, folding her arms.

"Yeah? Well you should be," he said with a smirk, watching as Mrs Mulgrew passed them, eyeing the pair cautiously.

As soon as the woman was out of hearing range he continued, "Youshould be begging for mercy here, not try'na wind me up!"

"Oh yeah? And why would I be '_begging for mercy_'?"

"Uh, you might wanna get that memory of yours checked out... If it's really that _shit_ you shouldn't be teaching," He growled, jutting his chin out, "You know _exactly_ what I'm on about, don't play dumb!"

"If there's anyone _playing_ here it's you, Barry!" Nikki snapped wincing as she suddenly remembered they were in the middle of a corridor where anyone could hear...

"I'm not playing," He gasped in faux offence, putting his hand over his '_hurt' _heart, "I'm just try'na be nice..."

"Look you can cut the crap, we all know what you're like Barry..." Nikki retorted trying her best to keep her cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss," He feigned innocence.

"_Look who's playing dumb now_," She muttered, rolling her eyes, "Would you just cut to the chase Barry?"

He glared at her with steely eyes, "I have a little proposition for you... If you stay away from our Kace, I'll forget about all of this... as far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

"And if I _don't_?" She challenged, chuckling to herself.

"If you cared about my sister at all you wouldn't want any harm to come to her, right?"

Any ounce of smugness in Nikki drained from her at that exact moment.

She swallowed hard.

His logic made absolutely no sense, but it was Barry Barry...He was twisted and troubled young man. He would hurt Kacey, she had no doubt about it...

"Okay... I... I'll do it."

* * *

**Hi again, t****hanks for reading!**

**Sorry I'm getting slower with updates I've skipped a few chapters and written ahead because an idea sprung on me but I can't post it until I write all of the events before so that's what took so long for me to post this.**

**Want to make my day/evening by dropping a review? :)**


End file.
